


Sleeping Habits

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More fluffy 13/Rose! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy 13/Rose! Enjoy! :=)

******

Ever since Rose and The Doctor had started sharing a bed, they had each had to deal with the other’s sleeping habits. Rose herself snored; she knew it and made no apologies for it. The Doctor by contrast had different sleeping habits depending on their particular regeneration.

In her Tenth and Eleventh bodies, she had talked in her sleep, in her Twelfth form— _when_ she slept that is (rare occurrence)—had slept like board, laying back and allowing Rose to cuddle up to him, but never the other way around, while her Tenth and Eleventh forms had been exactly the opposite, clinging to Rose like she was a security blanket so that she could never tell she where ended and The Doctor began.

Currently, in her new—absolutely _brilliant_ —female form (her words, not Rose’s), she was a restless sleeper it seemed.

Already she had elbowed Rose in the ribs at least twice, kicked her in the shin at least once, drooled over Rose’s _hair_ (gross), and hit her nose with a wide, sweeping arm.

Grumbling, Rose shifted, blinking as she saw the Time Lord’s blonde bob disappear under the bedcovers as she _burrowed_ her way down to the foot of the bed.

Watching the Doctor-shaped lump moving under the covers, Rose gapped open-mouthed as she watched as The Doctor turned completely around and stuck her feet up onto the pillow with her head still at the foot at the bed before she rolled over onto her stomach, then burrowed under the covers again, and then popped back up again the right way up, kicked one leg out of the covers, and then—just for added effect it seemed—let out a loud snore.

All while completely, one hundred percent fast asleep.

Throwing her pillow over her head, Rose vowed to ignore it and try to get some sleep.

But if The Doctor began ‘running’ in her sleep, Rose was kicking her out of the bed, that was just a given…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
